No Strings Attached
by UniqueMuffins
Summary: My first shounen-ai, fanfic. Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona are out to see a cherry blossom festival, leaving Kurogane and Fai alone together in a hotel . . . KuroFai. One-shot. No Lemon.


"It doesn't matter where we are or what's going on, as long as I have you by my side."

In one hotel in a certain world, a group of travelers spent the night—a boy, a girl, a creature, and two men. Even though other rooms were already asleep, the light in room 3264 stayed lit.

"Daddy, the kids are out tonight. We're alooone," Fai D. Flowrite chuckled, coming up behind Kurogane and wrapping his arms around his waist. He rested his chin on his shoulder, grinning like he always did. Fai was wearing nothing more than a plain white t-shirt and blue boxer shorts.

"You're a creep, you know that?" Kurogane growled. "They're not our kids. Where'd the brats go, anyway?"

"Sakura-chan wanted to see a cherry blossom festival. Of course Syaoran-kun is following her like a puppy dog. I sent Mokona to keep an eye on them, too," Fai explained, now sitting one the cream colored bed. The hotel room itself looked fairly boring—old cracked white walls, tan carpet, and few appliances. But a place to stay was a place to stay, and it was better than sleeping outside.

"I admire the kid's loyalty to her," Kurogane remarked, changing into simpler clothes. All black, of course. "You ever think about getting a chick?"

"Aw, Kuro-tan, you're so cold. You know I don't want some random girl." Fai pouted. He stood up again and leaned closer to his face and whispered, "You know, I'm kind of thirsty again."

Kurogane sighed. "Any excuse to touch me, huh?" He pulled on his shirt collar to reveal the skin of his neck.

Fai bit in, not hard enough to injure, but enough to puncture. It was an odd sensation; Kurogane felt his blood pump slowly and steadily from his heart through his veins and sucked out by the magician's fangs. It was dizzying, almost relieving, and he thought this would be a peaceful way to die, if he ever had a choice. He grew sleepy as his life sucked out of him, and—

The worst part was when Fai pulled back, and a hot searing pain stung his wound. Subconsciously he put his hand to it to stop the bleeding.

"I always hate doing that to you." Fai looked down. "I know it hurts."

"Do I look hurt?" he replied. "Besides, I'm the one who offered."

Fai still looked worried. He hadn't moved back an inch, and this close he could feel Fai's heart beating quickly.

"You worry about everyone but yourself…" Kurogane murmured quietly. Suddenly embarrassed, he got on the bed and lay down. "Let's call it a night."

He was staring at the ceiling, but Fai's face suddenly blocked his view. He'd crawled over on top of him, and had a slight grin on his face. "Who said you could call it quits yet?"

Kurogane said nothing in reply, and Fai lowered his head, pressing their cheeks together. His touch sent an electrifying sensation through every molecule of his body, and Kurogane shuddered slightly at the coolness of his skin.

_He's so warm…_ Fai thought. He let his guard down, feeling absolute joy in being this close to the person he'd give himself for.

Kurogane took advantage of this and rolled over, pinning Fai down. "Is that all you got? I thought you'd be more mischievous."

Fai craned his neck forward and licked the ninja's cheek. "I'm just getting started."

The pair looked odd—the blond haired, blue eyed magician underneath the dark and large ninja. However for them, it worked.

Kurogane, suddenly disregarding his former embarrassment, leaned in to kiss Fai. His lips were soft and begged him to come in. It felt special, not a typical shove-the-tongue-down-the-throat kiss, but more intimate. Real.

"I love you, Kuro-rin."

"No strings attached?"

"I wouldn't want this to get tangled."

Fai couldn't resist. He looked into the deep eyes of the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and twisted his fingers in his dark hair. He pulled him close and kissed him again, passion overflowing.

Kurogane soon lost balance and fell off the bed. Fai rolled with him, and ended up landing on his stomach, sitting up.

Fai laughed. "It's not like you to be clumsy."

Kurogane smirked. "It's not like you to laugh so genuinely."

Right then the door opened, and boy's voice said, "I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?"

Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona stood in the doorway, staring at their companions. Their hair was decorated in cherry blossom petals.

"Oh, hey," Fai greeted with a tiny smile, unfazed.

"This is what moms and dads do while you're away," Mokona said.

"I'm gonna kill you, you stupid pork bun!" Kurogane raged, Fai still sitting on him.

The two kids laughed. Fai got up and said, "Alright kids, its bedtime. Daddy'll tell you a bedtime stor—"

"Enough with this 'Daddy' crap! Good night!" Kurogane yelled as he climbed into bed.

"Daddy seems angry tonight! Fai, what'd you—" Mokona started.

Sakura scooped Mokona up in her arms. "Shh, Mokona-chan. Good night, Fai-san, Kurogane-san." She smiled and left to the separate attached room. Syaoran followed.

Fai curled up next to the dark ninja, a look of mischievous delight plastered on his face. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up."

"You know, you never said 'I love you' back."

Kurogane turned to face the wall. "…Fine. I love you."

"No strings attached?"

"No strings attached."

The light in room 3264 turned off.


End file.
